


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Hundred and One Turtles Part Five

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [30]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Made for the prompt: Slumber</p></blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Hundred and One Turtles Part Five

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Made for the prompt: Slumber


End file.
